


Lucy: Ever After

by darlingwendy



Series: Lucy-verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingwendy/pseuds/darlingwendy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding bells are chiming, but the rings are nowhere to be found. Cue the panic from the world's cutest side couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucy: Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little one-shot set in the Lucy-verse! The missing Fuinn wedding. I hope you enjoy!

The inside of the church was beautiful. Kurt had declared himself in charge of the decorations and had only called upon Quinn for her opinion once or twice. No one else had any idea what it was going to look like until they stepped inside, and it was worth the wait entirely. Everything looked as if it had been touched delicately by spring herself. There were flowers abound, everything in various shades of green or gold, with a plush purple walkway spread right down the middle. Finn stood nervously at the altar, Kurt and Sam behind him, Quinn waiting to enter from behind two white wooden doors. The king gave her a soft smile and a reassuring squeeze, and she smiled, tears springing to the corners of her eyes.

"It's perfect," Sam murmured to Kurt, who smiled widely.

"You should get the rings out now." Kurt replied quietly. Sam's eyes widened.

"I thought you had them."

"Please tell me you're joking," Kurt hissed through his teeth. Sam shook his head.

"I thought you were going to keep them and bring them to the ceremony!" He replied, a little too loud. Finn turned around, giving them a curious look. The pair flashed him innocent smiles almost in unison. Had he not been preoccupied, Finn might have pushed it, but the love of his life was about to emerge and walk down the aisle, so he turned away. Sam and Kurt waited exactly two seconds before turning back to each other, voices no louder than a whisper.

"We have to go find them."

"And leave in the middle of my brother's ceremony?" Kurt asked, his eyes widening.

"Do you have a better plan? Quinn will kill me if I don't have the rings, and I'm pretty sure Finn won't be too happy either." Sam hissed. Before Kurt could come up with a retort, the wedding march began and the double doors swung open, courtesy of Karofsky and Puckerman. Everyone in the church, including Sam and Kurt, turned. Quinn looked radiant. King William looked like he couldn't possibly be prouder, leading her down the aisle. Finn looked like he was about to cry, and the entire congregation looked like they were about to follow suit. Sam gave Kurt one last pleading look. Kurt drew his lower lip in between his teeth nervously. Sneaking out would look bad, but not having the rings would look worse.

"Let's go." Kurt reached down, grabbing Sam's hand in his, and they darted off. No one seemed to notice, their eyes on the soon-to-be newlyweds clasping hands tearfully. The young couple ran out of the church, stopping right outside.

"Where did you leave them?" Kurt asked, turning wildly as they tried to figure out where to go first.

"I might have left them in my room," Sam said, scrambling for anything that would help him remember. Kurt tugged him toward the castle, their hands still intertwined. If he hadn't been so frantic, Sam might have thought about it more, but as it was Kurt was running and Sam needed to keep up. They scurried into the castle, running up the stairs and into Sam's room.

Ever since Quinn had returned to her rightful home, she had been whisked away for princess duties that were mostly wedding related. However, she had asked William if Sam could stay with her. He had offered himself up as a stable boy, the life he had known before, but William had smiled kindly and shaken his head. At first, Sam and Quinn were afraid that William wouldn't allow him to stay.

"No friend of my daughter's will work in the stables, Sam." William had motioned for Sam to get down on his knees, and William had pulled out the sword he always carried. "You will work as a knight, instead."

It had been a good day for everyone. Sam had been knighted and a few hours later, Finn had proposed to Quinn. It had been a beautiful fall day, and now, six months later, it was a beautiful spring one. However, the ceremony wouldn't go as well as the proposal if Sam and Kurt couldn't find the rings. They quickly broke apart, Sam immediately missing the feel of Kurt's fingers laced through his. Kurt moved to the drawers while Sam fell to the ground, digging around under the bed.

"I found one! I think it's Finn's!" Kurt exclaimed after a few minutes of silence. Sam sat up quickly, hitting his head against the bedpost.

"Oh, god," he groaned, lowering his head and sliding out from under the bed, giving Kurt a sheepish smile. He glanced at the ring in Kurt's hands and his eyes widened.

"Um, that's not Finn's." Kurt frowned, tilting his head to the side, and Sam nervously scratched the back of his neck. "It's...um...well..." Kurt lifted his eyebrows, and Sam stood up, walking over and taking the ring from Kurt's fingers.

"It's yours." Sam finished, not very gracefully sinking down on to one knee. Kurt's eyes widened, his heartbeat quickened, and he could feel tears springing to the corners of his eyes.

"If you want it, of course," Sam added quickly. "This wasn't exactly how I pictured you finding out, I had this whole thing planned and it was going to be perfect-"

"It is perfect," Kurt cut him off. "Because it's you." Sam blinked, a smile spreading over his lips.

"Is that a yes?" Sam asked hopefully, his eyes lit up. Kurt nodded.

"Definitely a yes." He said. Sam rose to his feet, clumsily sliding the ring on to Kurt's fingers and capturing his lips in a kiss easily. Kurt smiled into the kiss so widely it could hardly be counted as a kiss, merely a brushing of lips. Sam pulled away, opening his mouth to say something hopefully romantic, when a bark from the door caused them to pull away. Sam looked over Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt turned to face the doorway, their eyes landing on the small puppy. The dog nosed at a pillow in front of him, pushing it in the pair's direction.

"Drizzle!" Kurt exclaimed, pulling away from Sam and moving toward the dog. The pup had been an engagement present from Finn to Quinn, and was now Kurt and Sam's savior. Sitting on the pillow were two rings, for a man and a woman, just as Sam had arranged them that morning.

Sam ran over, scooping the pillow up and rubbing Drizzle between the ears, earning him a happy bark and a lick to the cheek. Sam laughed, standing up, and took Kurt's hand in his.

"We've got a wedding to save."

As luck would have it, Kurt and Sam hadn't been missed. The minister stood between them, and just as Kurt and Sam returned to their places behind Finn, he turned and asked for the rings. Sam presented them with a grin, and the minister took the pillow, holding it between the princess and the prince. When Finn took her ring off the pillow, Quinn followed suit by taking his, and the two of them slipped the rings on to one another, smiling brightly the entire time.

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Finn lifted her veil, and Quinn smiled widely.

"Hi," he breathed.

"Hi," she said quietly. "Are you going to kiss me now?" He grinned.

"From now until forever," he replied, leaning in and gently pressing his lips to hers. The church erupted in cheers, everyone clapping and applauding, and Sam turned to Kurt, drawing him into a hug.

"We did it," he murmured. Kurt laughed, breathlessly and beautifully.

"And no one noticed."

"Sam?" Quinn spoke, and Sam pulled away, looking at her with a smile.

"Yes, princess?"

"Is that dog hair on your suit?"


End file.
